


Anything at All

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, F/M, Growth, Lactation, Penis Growth, Prostitution, Sex, Vaginal Sex, astronomical hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Feeling curious, lustful and a little lonely, Kenzo decides to spend a night at the WishFill love hotel, interested to learn more about their "100% Satisfaction" guarantee. When his bashful and cute escort, Natsumi, says she can make any fantasy of his come true, she really means it, and dutifully morphs both her and Kenzo's bodies to suit his extreme preferences. At WishFill, "anything" really means anything, and likewise, Kenzo quickly takes to letting Natsumi fulfill even the biggest of his erotic fantasies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Anything at All

**Author's Note:**

> You know how, in the service industry, it's often customary for employees to be very generous and attentive to your needs? You see this a lot whenever you go to restaurants, hotels or even when you call up a tech help hotline (assuming you don't just get bad service, which has happened to me plenty of times). Personally, I think it's great for people employed in the service industry to be kind and attentive, helps reduce tensions between them and customers. However, it's kind of funny to hear a waiter tell you can ask them for "anything at all," when, in reality, all they can really do is just give you another glass of water or something. That got me thinking: what if there was some kind of server who really could give you anything you asked for? Sort of like that butler SCP that can provide anything a person asks for, within the realm of limited plausibility. Immediately after I came up with this idea, I asked myself how I could turn it into a piece of erotica. Naturally, this led to the creation of a story involving a sex worker with some very questionable reality-bending powers, powers that, inevitably, lead to infinite breast growth and a universe-destroying sex session.

To an outside observer, Kenzo Kurosawa probably appeared to be a very well-made man. His business startup, created when he was 19, had done very well for itself in recent years, allowing him to amass a small fortune. He was well-liked by his peers and well-respected by his subordinates, always praised as being an intelligent and generous individual. Seeing the success that Kenzo had earned himself, one might also figure that he was very popular with the ladies, but this couldn’t be further from the truth. Kenzo had no romantic relationships to speak of, not so much because he was unattractive or insecure, but mostly because he couldn’t find the time to commit to a serious relationship. He didn’t regret this fact very much, his successful business and wide circle of friends had made him quite happy. However, there was one side of a romantic relationship that he longed to experience while he was still young and spry. Namely, the physical side. Wanting to uphold his local reputation, Kenzo knew he would have to be very discreet if he wanted to immerse himself in the sex industry, and there were few locations more discreet than an odd little love hotel nestled just outside the metropolis he called home. Simply called “WishFill,” this small, yet pristine, establishment looked like the perfect place for Kenzo to finally get some action. Not only was it discreet, it also advertised “100% satisfaction” with its complimentary escort service, claiming the women employed at the hotel could fulfill any possible fantasy of the customer. Kenzo had plenty of suspicions regarding this claim, but he figured it was still worth giving WishFill a chance. After arriving at the hotel, booking his room through a convenient automated reception kiosk in the main lobby, and hiring an escort from one of the many readily-available catalogs in his modest suite, Kenzo was finally ready for what he hoped would be one of the most memorable experiences of his life. Within just a few minutes of placing his escort request on the computer console in his room, he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” said Kenzo as he reclined on the bed, checking a few messages on his phone. Almost entirely certain that it was the escort, Kenzo allowed the person to enter of their own accord. Sure enough, he looked up to see a shy, yet extremely beautiful woman standing before him a short distance away from the bed. She was dressed in a simple, form fitting black and green dress, one that was just tight enough so as to accentuate her rather generous curves. Despite the obvious maturity of her body, her face was like that of a little girl, with large bright blue eyes and small pink lips that made her just as cute as she was sexy. For Kenzo, it was basically love at first sight. She stared at him with a calm expression on her face, keeping her hands gently clasped together in front of her body.

“Good evening, sir,” said the girl with a bow. “Are you Mr. Kurosawa?”

“Yes, that’s me,” replied Kenzo. He kept his eyes focused on the girl’s face as opposed to her body to look more professional.

“Excellent. It is very nice to meet you, sir. My name is Natsumi, I’m the escort you requested to accompany you this evening.” Natsumi spoke quietly and in a very reserved fashion, carefully maintaining her posture all the while. Kenzo found her shy, subservient personality to be very arousing. It made him feel all the more confident, by comparison.

“You look even cuter in person than you do in your pictures,” flirted Kenzo. Natsumi blushed and briefly broke eye contact.

“O-Oh… thank you, sir. That is very kind of you to say,” her adorable reaction made Kenzo’s heart throb, which, in turn, made something else of his throb, as well.

“Why don’t you come take a seat here on the bed?” Kenzo beckoned for Natsumi to join him. She took a few cautious steps forward, but then stopped.

“Just one moment, sir. Since this is your first time staying at WishFill, it is customary for me to inform you of the hotel’s satisfaction guarantee.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I already read about that on the website,” said Kenzo, waving his hand dismissively.

“That is fine, sir. I would just like to take a brief moment to reiterate that WishFill number one priority is the fulfillment of our patron’s fantasies.” Natsumi’s insistence on reminding him of this satisfaction guarantee started to make Kenzo curious. He wanted to know exactly to what extent she would be able to “fulfill” his fantasies.

“What do you mean by that?”

“In the simplest terms, sir, your wish is my command,” said Natsumi with a smile. “Whatever possible need or want you may have regarding your experience here can be instantly fulfilled with a simple request. Ask me, and I shall provide you with absolutely anything you may desire.”

“Really? Anything?”

“Anything at all, sir.”

Kenzo was now extremely curious. However, he knew better than to assume the escorts of a simple love hotel like WishFill would be capable of providing anything more than some extra lube or condoms. Likewise, he decided to joke with Natsumi. Staring at her perky, round breasts, he got an idea. “Alright then… can you make your boobs twice as big?” Kenzo said with a smirk.

“If it pleases you, sir,” replied Natsumi. Taking a deep breath in, Natsumi closed her eyes and released a soft, drawn-out moan, causing her chest to begin swelling at a rapid pace. Kenzo stared in utter disbelief as Natsumi’s breasts ballooned out to twice their size in just a few seconds, straining her dress and tearing several large holes in its front. When they stopped growing, Natsumi’s tits were at least as big as beach balls, still retaining much of their roundness and firmness. Natsumi’s gaze returned to Kenzo, now accentuated with a deep blush. “Will this do, sir?” she asked.

“H-How… how did you…” Kenzo was totally stunned. He had never seen anything like this before. He quickly sat up and approached Natsumi. There was still the possibility that this was all fake. She could have balloons or some sort of inflatable air bladders hidden under her dress. He needed to find out if he was being deceived. Without much warning, he grabbed Natsumi’s breasts with both hands, causing her to squeal in surprise. He squeezed and kneaded them thoroughly, trying to determine if they were real or fake.

“Aah! P-Please be gentle with my breasts, sir! Now that they’ve grown twice as large, they’re twice as sensitive,” pleaded Natsumi. Kenzo ignored her pleasured mewling and continued to fondle her chest. It was pleasingly warm and softer than silk. His fingers could sink deep into her breast flesh like it was dough, the feeling of which made his spine tingle. They certainly felt real, but how any of this was actually possible confounded Kenzo.

“These can’t actually be your breasts. How did you make them grow like that?” he interrogated. Natsumi stared up at him with a slightly pensive expression.

“As I said, sir. At WishFill, every single one of your fantasies can be fulfilled.” Natsumi’s statement was starting to have vastly more weight to it, and in more ways than one. If she was really capable of doing whatever Kenzo asked of her, he figured it might be worth seeing just what the limits were to this claim, if there even were any limits. After all, he had paid good money for a night in this hotel.

“Do it again. Make your breasts swell, twice as big,” Kenzo commanded.

“As you wish, sir.” Once again, Natsumi closed her eyes and moaned, louder this time, as her breasts surged outward. They doubled in size a second time, easily growing to be the largest pair of breasts Kenzo had ever seen on a woman, perhaps the largest human breasts in the entire world. Her dress, already on the verge of breaking, rapidly tore apart as her boobs fattened up to a ridiculous size, causing Natsumi to let out a small yelp. “O-Oh dear… it seems my dress couldn’t contain my breasts any longer. My apologies, sir…” she said bashfully. Aside from some embarrassment and accumulating lust, Natsumi herself seemed unaffected by this growth. She still kept her balance and posture perfect even as the weight of her chest surpassed the weight of her entire petite body.

“Incredible!” said Kenzo. He shifted towards her front and hugged both of her tits, barely able to get his arms around them. Natsumi moaned even louder from his touch, her face now a very bright shade of red. This made Kenzo chuckle. “You like that?” he asked seductively as he massaged her bloated boobies.

“Ooh… t-they’re so sensitive, sir…” Natsumi whimpered. Kenzo swung around to her backside and gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

“I think we ought to balance you out, sweetie,” he whispered into her ear. He saw Natsumi bite her lip as he grabbed both of her decently-plump ass cheeks. “I want you to quadruple the size of your ass.”

“Very well, sir…” responded Natsumi, still doing her best to remain composed despite the immense pleasure her new proportions were giving her. Staring downward, Kenzo grinned lustfully as he watched Natsumi’s rear blow up just like her breasts, filling his hands with more and more of her deliciously-soft ass flesh. He rubbed her taut, swelling cheeks as they began to push against his legs, enveloping much of his lower half. Looking from several different angles, Kenzo could see that Natsumi’s thighs and calves were swelling, as well, ensuring her legs remained as shapely as ever as she grew what was easily the biggest, roundest bubble butt in the world.

“This is amazing…” The disbelief in Kenzo’s mind had long since been overtaken by his growing lust for Natsumi’s supple, growing body. Taking a step back, he saw that the size of her tits and ass had given her an outrageously-sexy hyper hourglass figure. The silent tranquility of the room allowed him to hear the distinct pitter-patter of fluid against the floor. A quick glance in-between Natsumi’s legs instantly showed Kenzo what was making a noise. A miniature waterfall of sticky pussy juice was dripping from her cunt onto the floor and running down her thick thighs, coalescing into a sizable pool below her. Natsumi herself was breathing heavily, occasionally letting out small chirps of pleasure whenever a string of vaginal fluid sputtered out of her pussy. Her legs quivered noticeably, creating sizable wobbles in her couch-sized booty. She was a fertility goddess incarnate, and just gazing at her was making Kenzo pop the biggest boner of his entire life. As he walked back to her front, Natsumi tracked him with needy, lustful eyes. “You’re wetter than any girl I’ve ever seen, even in porn. All this growth must be making you pretty horny, huh?” he teased, brushing one of her thick, fully-erect nipples with his hand and causing it to twitch.

“M-My body is extremely sensitive, sir… I-I think I might reach orgasm just from being this big,” moaned Natsumi. She was barely able to keep her composure due to the tremendous pulses of pleasure that were echoing through her body.

“Not so fast, baby. You have to make me feel good, too,” Kenzo said as he rapidly undressed. Once he was exposed, Natsumi’s gaze instantly affixed itself to his throbbing erection. Her mouth hung open as she drooled obliviously, totally absorbed by the sight of his hard cock. Kenzo hopped on the bed and reclined back, placing his hands behind his head. “Pleasure my cock. Use your tits. Don’t stop until I say so, understand?”

“Absolutely, sir.” Natsumi strutted over to the foot of the bed, her oversized rack and rump jiggling profusely with each step. She knelt down in front of him, the back of her legs pressing deeply into her butt. Using both of her delicate arms, she pressed her tits together, completely engulfing Kenzo’s penis in an ocean of warm, soft, heavenly flesh. His back arched as he let out a loud moan. Natsumi’s cleavage felt better than any artificial vagina he had ever used in the past. Just the act of sandwiching his cock between her tits had brought him to the edge of orgasm, and he was by no means a quickshot. It took a fair bit of stimulation to get him excited, stimulation that Natsumi’s breasts were providing in overwhelming abundance. It made him hungry for even more. His mind raced to think of a way he could amplify the pleasure of her titfuck even more. Then, he thought of something.

“Natsumi… can you make my cock grow bigger, too?” he asked, his voice laced with sharp grunts and moans. Kenzo was decently-endowed, his member a humble 7 inches in length. However, compared to the absurd size of Natsumi’s breasts, he might as well have had a micropenis. His length occupied only a tiny fraction of the space in her cleavage.

“If that is what you desire, sir. How large would you like your penis to be?” asked Natsumi dutifully.

“Large enough to poke all the way through your cleavage and out the top. I want it to be thicker, too. Much thicker! A-And I want bigger balls, too! A pair of real sperm factories!” Kenzo’s pleasure-drugged brain barred him from giving Natsumi any specific measurements or sizes, he just wanted a bigger package. Natsumi didn’t seem bothered at all, thankfully. As she took a deep breath, Kenzo suddenly felt an intense, pleasurable warmth in his groin area. The feeling of warmth grew rapidly, making him shudder in pleasure. He looked down at his crotch to see that Natsumi’s cleavage was now being visibly pushed apart, and, shifting his gaze only slightly upwards, he saw a red, throbbing watermelon-sized cock head rising above the top of her cleavage. As the strange warm feeling subsided, he began to feel every last inch of his new endowments, gaining a sense for their new scale. His cock was at least two feet long, probably more, and the diameter of his balls was probably close to half that. The sensation of Natsumi’s breasts gripping his cock was now enhanced to an unprecedented degree, and every throb of his fire hydrant thick meat pole made Kenzo twitch in ecstasy. Without Natsumi moving her breasts at all, he clenched his teeth and let out a deep groan as he experienced an intense orgasm. His cock pulsated as it pumped out creamy loads like shotgun blasts, splattering against the ceiling and walls behind him. He couldn’t think of any man in the whole world capable of shooting this much cum from a single orgasm, let alone him. As he ejaculated, Natsumi watched his ivory ropes fly with a bewildered look on her face.

“Oh my! The growth of your penis and testicles was enough to make you orgasm! I apologize, sir… I didn’t know it would feel that good,” Kenzo’s head was spinning from the intensity of his orgasm. He could barely hear what Natsumi was saying.

“Aah… that was fucking fantastic, Natsumi! I don’t want this to stop!” As his orgasm subsided, Kenzo gained a brief moment of clarity that allowed him to make a crucial request. “Get rid of my stupid refractory period. Make it so that I can keep cumming over and over again without rest. I want my cock to stay rock-hard until I say otherwise!” demanded Kenzo.

“Unlimited orgasms and a permanent erection. Understood, sir,” said Natsumi. Kenzo winced as he felt his erection return to its full strength, his cock throbbing between Natsumi’s huge flesh pillows.

“Excellent… now, let me see those titties bounce!”

“Gladly, sir,” replied Natsumi with a smile. She pressed her tits together firmly around Kenzo’s thick shaft, beginning to slide them up and down his tremendous length. Now that it was moving, Natsumi’s cleavage felt even better around Kenzo’s cock. He gripped the dark gray sheets of the bed tightly as her boobjob made his penis throb explosively. The extreme softness and warmth of her breasts, combined with the rolling motions of her arms, created a sensation unlike any other. It was like Natsumi’s cleavage was a giant, ultra-plush onahole, only it felt a million times better. A river of precum ran down the sides of Kenzo’s cock, ensuring it was well-lubricated as Natsumi continued to pleasure it with her tits. Soon, the room was filled with a minor cacophony of moans and wet, sloppy sounds. It took Kenzo less than half a minute to cum again. His hips bucked as another dozen or so thick cum shots spurted out of his cock with as much force as before. These multiple orgasms were just making Kenzo hornier as he felt his nuts churn, fabricating even more of his sticky baby batter. Natsumi seemed to be deriving just as much pleasure from her titfuck as Kenzo was, moaning loudly with each movement of her breasts. Whenever she drew near his tip, she gave it a nice, wet kiss, licking up his fluids in the process.

“Ooh, yeah… faster, do it faster, Natsumi…” moaned Kenzo. Natsumi instantly increased the rate of her relentless breast sex, forcing another messy orgasm out of Kenzo’s quivering body. “Fuck… bigger, I want those giant tits to grow even bigger!”

“How bi-”

 **“BIGGER!”** Kenzo roared. Natsumi immediately shut her mouth and prepared to make her breasts grow once again. Kenzo stared at her incredible chest with wide, lustful eyes as it blew up bigger right in front of him. Her huge nipples quickly met his face as her breasts grew to overtake his entire torso. He instinctively pulled one to his mouth and began suckling on it, making Natsumi cry out in delight.

"Ah! My nipple!" Natsumi's moaned in surprise. Her breasts were now impossibly immense, each one bigger than the bed itself, Their size made it impossible for Natsumi to get most of her small arms around them, but she still tried her hardest to please Kenzo's monstrous pecker, sliding her body up and down forcibly in order to move what she could of her mammaries.

"These giant udders of yours must be totally full of milk! Where is it, eh?" teased Kenzo. Immediately after he said this, a gushing stream of white nectar erupted from both of Natsumi's throbbing nipples, the sight of which made Kenzo instantly latch on to start drinking. The sweet, warm liquid filled his mouth at a rapid pace as he took big gulps, savoring its absolutely divine taste and richness. Every time he swallowed Natsumi's milk, Kenzo felt his cock throb harder and bigger. Within seconds, he came again. It must have been his fifth orgasm in a row, and it was still just as intense as every single one before it. His loads weren't decreasing in size at all. If anything, they were getting bigger. It seemed Natsumi was enjoying his milky feast even more than he was. As he sucked greedily on her nipple, Kenzo heard Natsumi shriek in pleasure. Whatever modesty she had been trying to preserve up until this point was quickly abandoned as she experienced an orgasm of unbridled intensity.

 _ **"I'M C-CUMMING, SIR!"**_ cried Natsumi. Kenzo felt her nipple swell and harden in his mouth as it released a tremendous spray of nourishing cream directly into his throat. He felt his cock billow in length and girth as he came a sixth time, only seconds after his last orgasm. Semen and milk sprayed everywhere, completely soaking the bed sheets and creating sizable puddles on the floor. Eventually, Natsumi's milk output slowed to a steady trickle, and Kenzo's cock finally stopped spurting cum after about 30 spurts. It was at this point that Kenzo decided it was time for the main course. He wanted to see what Natsumi was really capable of.

"Alright, I think that's enough foreplay for both of us. Let's turn up the heat..." said Kenzo, licking a few drops of milk off of his face.

"D-Do... do you want me to grow even bigger, sir?" asked Natsumi, breathing heavily as she came down from her high.

"I was thinking of doing something a little more... interesting. Stand up and turn around, I want to take you from behind." Natsumi nodded and rose from her kneeling position. Even though her breasts were now at least as big and as heavy as two small cars, she could still move effortlessly with them, and turned around easily, giving Kenzo a perfect view of her gorgeous fat ass as he rose from the bed, as well.

"Would you like me to-" Natsumi's query was cut short as Kenzo delivered a hard slap to her right ass cheek, making her yelp in shock.

"You know the drill, Natsumi. Face down, ass up."

"Yes, of course, sir." Natsumi leaned forward gently, allowing herself to fall forwards onto her gigantic breasts. A deep wobbling noise could be heard as Natsumi's chest landed on the ground, her nipples spurting milk from the force of the impact. Natsumi lay on both of her breasts like a giant, fleshy waterbed, looking behind at Kenzo with her beautiful, needy eyes. With her ass now completely on display, Kenzo got a view of her smooth, puffy pussy. Natsumi's tender slit was leaking enough pussy juice to fill a bucket, squirting it out in glistening jets as he gently stroked it.

"I can't believe it... you got even wetter just from titty-fucking me." Kenzo commented.

"I'm v-very close to cumming again, sir," said Natsumi in-between harsh gasps of pleasure. Kenzo withdrew his hand just as he heard Natsumi's moaning reach a fever pitch, making her squirm uncomfortably. "N-No! I was so close..." Natsumi cried.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty more orgasms before I'm done with you, baby," reassured Kenzo, slowly rubbing his 3 foot long, tree trunk thick erection inside Natsumi's tight ass-cleavage. The urge to ram his entire length inside her pussy and instantly cum inside her was almost impossible to resist, but Kenzo held on. He had an idea that would make sex with Natsumi feel a million times better for both of them, and for that, he would have to give Natsumi a very specific request. Leaning forward, he pulled her head close. "Alright, Natsumi, I want you to listen to my request very carefully," he whispered in her ear. "Whenever you cum, I want your breasts to grow twice as large and twice as sensitive, and whenever I cum, I want my cock and balls to grow twice as large and sensitive. No limits for either of us, understand?"

"As you wish, sir," said Natsumi, quietly. Kenzo smiled and returned to her behind. Carefully positioning the head of his cock in front of Natsumi's pussy, he gave several gentle thrusts, trying to get the lips of her soaking-wet orifice to accept his member. "It's far too big, sir! It can't fit!" protested Natsumi.

"Make it fit, then!" shouted Kenzo. With a single powerful motion of his hips, he forced her pussy open and shoved his entire length inside her. The sensation of her incredibly tight, warm pussy gripping the entirety of his cock made Kenzo instantly fill her womb with several gallons of semen as he came balls-deep inside her. Kenzo felt a rush of growth as he climaxed, his cock and balls both swelling to twice their original size. Natsumi's insides became even tighter, and Kenzo's balls, now big enough to sit on, were even more pent up than before he had orgasmed. Natsumi screamed in ecstasy as she felt her belly balloon outwards with Kenzo's cum, triggering an explosive orgasm that made her tits balloon out in a similar fashion, firing off torrential blasts of milk every time they plumped up. "Perfect..." murmured Kenzo as he took a moment to bask in the erotic atmosphere of the situation. Slowly, he thrust his cock in and out of Natsumi's tight hole, able to move his gigantic genitals without very much difficulty. The feeling of Natsumi's insides pulsating and tightening around every last inch of his cock, which was now probably larger than him, gave Kenzo pleasure beyond compare. It was clear Natsumi felt the same way. Every time he thrust inside her, Natsumi rocked forth on her enormous breast mattresses, moaning and squealing like a cat in heat.

"Aaahn... I can feel your cock filling up my entire body, sir! It's huge!" said Natsumi, tightly clutching what she could of her breasts. This made Kenzo chuckle.

"Ha! You think this is huge? I'll show you huge!" He greatly increased the strength and speed of his thrusts, preventing Natsumi from replying as she was drowned in orgasmic ecstasy. Kenzo felt the walls of her vagina clench around his cock as she released another echoing screech, her breasts surging outward and filling most of the remaining space of the room. Any other decorations or furniture near them was consumed by her swelling boobs as they grew to not just fill the room, but came very close to breaking it, as well. The walls cracked and creaked as they did their best to hold back Natsumi's truck-sized tits. Just as it seemed she was about to destroy what remained of the room, the growth of her breasts started to slow. Kenzo's thrusting, however, did not.

"S-Sir! If I keep growing like this, I might destroy our room. I might destroy the entire hotel! I could even-"

 **"DID I TELL YOU TO STOP?!"** roared Kenzo. He released another mighty load inside Natsumi, pumping her full of more than a thousand gallons of his thick seed. He felt his balls swell up as he was cumming, growing even more full even as he poured gigantic quantities of seed into Natsumi. His orgasm triggered a chain reaction as Natsumi's belly blew up larger than the entire room, instantly breaking the walls and sending them crashing through the floor down to the ground level, destroying three rooms below them in the process. Thankfully, they were all empty. The force of Natsumi's bloated, wobbling body impacting the ground created massive quakes in her flesh that led both of them to have several orgasms in a row. Natsumi's belly and breasts quickly overtook everything within several miles of the hotel as she was filled with thousands upon thousands of gallons of semen, screaming in ecstasy all the while. Kenzo continued to fuck her somehow infinitely-stretchable pussy with his tower-sized cock, causing thick, boiling-hot jets of his own cum to splatter out of her perfect, tight hole with every thrust. Even though he was ejaculating several more than ten thousand gallons of semen every second, his house-sized nuts still felt full to the brim with what he figured must have been several millions of gallons worth of his own cum. Even despite the godly virility of his balls, Kenzo was still determined to empty them, preferably inside Natsumi. **"YES!** Fuck... I need to cum more! Natsumi, make this pussy of yours even tighter! I want this to feel even **BETTER!"**

 _ **"AAAHHH! AAAHHH!"**_ With her mind totally dominated by the overpowering hyper-orgasms she was experiencing at regular intervals, Natsumi couldn't respond with her usual politeness, but the sudden tightening of her love tunnel around Kenzo's shaft made him sure that she had understood his request. Her pussy wasn't just tight, now. It had seemingly shaped itself so as to fit perfectly around Kenzo's cock, milking load after load out of him with beyond-divine pleasure. He hardly needed to thrust in order to achieve orgasm, now. Even the slightest movement triggered a thunderous eruption of more than a million gallons of spunk from Kenzo's bloated urethra, and even in-between these surpremely-potent loads, his cock was still releasing a neverending torrent of cum directly into Natsumi's overinflated womb. Kenzo was basically experiencing a constant, unyielding orgasm that progressively got more and more intense, occasionally broken up by astronomically-high spikes of pleasure. Speaking of astronomical, Kenzo started to notice that he could now clearly see the curvature of the Earth. Gazing down at Natsumi, he saw that her belly was eclipsing the entire continent, with her breasts rapidly catching up in size. She was obviously having just as many, if not more, orgasms as Kenzo. There was no end in sight for the growth of her breasts, which were now casting gigantic circular shadows over much of the Pacific Ocean, filling the body of water with a deluge of warm milk. Natsumi most likely had more milk in her knockers than there was water on planet Earth, and only a small portion of that was managing to escape from her nipples. Kenzo felt a rush of superhuman vigor as he realized that he was the one responsible for her incredible growth. It was HIS cum that was pumping her up this big, and knowing that just made him want to pump her up even larger.

"Yeah, **YEAH!** Take it _**ALL!"**_ shouted Kenzo. Using his somehow limitless strength, he thrust deeply and forcefully inside of Natsumi several times, ejaculating untold volumes of semen each time the base of his monolithic shaft met her overstretched pussy lips. She grew bigger than the entire planet in less than a few seconds, her breasts and belly swelling to astronomical scales from Kenzo's cum and her own unrelenting orgasms. Kenzo's moon-sized testicles stayed completely full as he pumped her beyond the size of the Sun itself, her gargantuan, overfilled body overtaking the entire solar system. He had completely lost control, at this point, thrusting and cumming inside of her with reckless abandon. Even though he was already experiencing more than a hundred orgasms every second, along with a single, repeating hyper-orgasm that came close to frying his brain, Kenzo could still feel something building. Some indescribably-monstrous explosion of pleasure, incomparable to even the hyper-orgasms he was already experiencing. With every thrust, with every star-shattering ejaculation, he came closer and closer to what must have been the absolute zenith of orgasmic ecstasy. He increased the force and speed of his pounding as much as he possibly could, gripping Natsumi's ass tightly. He was right on the edge, ejaculating on a scale previously unmatched by even his own recently-made record. With a final few thrusts, he reached it. For what seemed like an eternity, his mind became awash with pleasure unknown to the entirety of human imagination. The universe itself seemed to fade away around him as his climaxed inside of Natsumi, making her blow up bigger than the Milky Way Galaxy itself (which, now that it was being heavily saturated by cosmic oceans of her own breast milk, really was the "Milky Way"). His heart stopped, his breathing stopped, his entire body seemed to freeze from the intensity of this giga-orgasm. Although he didn't faint, he lost consciousness for a certain length of time. When he finally regained a grip on reality, he found himself resting atop Natsumi's plump ass like a pillow.

"Are you alright, sir? It seems the orgasm you just experienced caused you to temporarily lose consciousness. I apologize for that, sir," He arose and found that he was still firmly inserted into Natsumi, who was now laying atop her belly and breasts in a rather comfortable fashion. A powerful warmth continued to emanate from his groin as his endless orgasm continued, but compared to what he just experienced, it was hardly enough to keep him from forming coherent thoughts.

"Oh, I'm feeling wonderful, Natsumi. This is the most incredible thing I've ever done! I didn't think it was even possible for a human to experience that much pleasure, let alone a guy like me!" Kenzo looked around, observing that both him and Natsumi were now drifting in what appeared to be deep space. Glittering stars speckled the inky void wherever he looked, assuming it wasn't obstructed by Natsumi's assets or his own gigantic nutsack. "Are we... in space?"

"Intergalactic space, sir. Your ejaculate caused my body to swell bigger than the entire Milky Way Galaxy itself," responded Natsumi, dutifully. "Don't worry, sir. I have kept both of us quite comfortable, even in these conditions. It is against hotel policy to allow a guest to come to harm through inaction."

"Right, the hotel..." Kenzo was somewhat bewildered by the notion that the hotel he had booked a room at not too long ago was now an insignificant speck compared to the size of Natsumi's body and his own genitals. "Er, Natsumi, is there any way we could... go back to the hotel, perhaps?"

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Natsumi inquired, gazing back at him.

"Well, this has been extremely enjoyable for the both of us, but there's so much more I want to do with you. Different positions, for a start. We can't exactly do that now that your body and my junk are both bigger than galaxies," explained Kenzo.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, sir..." Natsumi took a moment to think. "If you'd like, I could easily revert back to the moment when we first met, so that you can have a chance to do something else with me."

"Are you saying you can time travel?" The promise of getting to do this whole thing over again was very alluring to Kenzo.

"That is one way of describing it, sir," answered Natsumi. Kenzo figured, with the rate of success he had already seen regarding Natsumi's ability to fulfill his desires, asking her to go back in time so the both of them could do something else was hardly a challenge.

"Alright then, go ahead. Bring us both back to when we first met. Undo the growth, the damage, all of it. Not our memories, though, okay?" Kenzo made sure he was specific.

"As you wish, sir." Natsumi raised her hand gently, brought her fingers together, and snapped them. Instantly, Kenzo was engulfed in a bright flash of light that lasted for less than a second, dissipating just as quickly to reveal an all too-familiar hotel room. He was back to square one, just as he had requested. Everything was in its proper place, and there was no sign of the damage he and Natsumi had caused during their last growth escapade. He was back to sitting on the bed, and Natsumi was standing before him, now reduced to her original modest proportions and clean-cut dress. "Welcome back, sir. We have returned to your hotel room, just as you requested," said Natsumi with a gentle bow.

"You actually did it! Amazing!" Kenzo was delighted that Natsumi had demonstrated yet another phenomenal power of hers.

"I followed your request to the letter, sir. At WishFill, your satisfaction is guaranteed." Shortly after saying this, Natsumi placed her hands on her breasts and allowed them to quickly swell to the same delectable size Kenzo had requested at the beginning of his stay. She then proceeded to place her hands on her ass, causing it to grow to a similar size, until she had regained her original hyper-hourglass figure. The sight of her growing body, though not as surprising to Kenzo as it had been originally, still aroused him enough to make his cock instantly harden. However, when he got hard, his cock instantly tore right out of his pants as it fattened back up to its original 2 foot length, his balls swelling to match. "Now then, what fantasy of yours would you like me to fulfill next?" Kenzo grinned and licked his lips in anticipation, his mind already racing with lewd thoughts and plans for what he and Natsumi could do next. It looked like his stay at WishFill was going to be much, much longer than he had expected.


End file.
